staratelewizjafandomcom_pl-20200214-history
18 Października 2015
TVP 1 05:05 Egzamin z życia - odc. 63; serial TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 05:55 My Wy Oni; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 06:25 Audycje Komitetów Wyborczych (Sejm + Senat) - 1.Komitet Wyborczy Platforma Obywatelska RP, 2.Komitet Wyborczy Polskie Stronnictwo Ludowe, 3.Komitet Wyborczy Prawo i Sprawiedliwość 06:42 Audycje Komitetów Wyborczych (Sejm) - 1.Komitet Wyborczy Wyborców"Kukiz'15", 2.Komitet Wyborczy Nowoczesna Ryszarda Petru, 3. Koalicyjny Komitet Wyborczy Zjednoczona Lewica SLD+TR+PPS+UP+Zieloni, 4.Komitet Wyborczy Partia Razem, 5.Komitet Wyborczy KORWiN 07:00 Transmisja Mszy Świętej z Sanktuarium Bożego Miłosierdzia w Łagiewnikach; STEREO, 16:9, Transmisja 08:00 Tydzień; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 08:25 Do zobaczenia w Krakowie; cykl reportaży; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 08:45 Tajemnice dzikich zwierząt - odc. 3 Wiewiórka; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 09:10 Ziarno - Biały Dunajec; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 09:40 Nie ma jak Polska - odc. 60 Rzeszów piwnice historii, przestrzenie kultury - txt. str. 777; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 10:15 Na zdrowie - /3/; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 10:45 Droga do zdrowia. Magazyn biegacza; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 11:05 Anno Domini - Biblii ciąg dalszy - odc. 6/12 (A. D.: The Bible Continues ep. 6/12) - txt. str. 777; serial kraj prod.USA (2015); STEREO / DOLBY E, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 11:55 Między ziemią a niebem; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych, Na żywo 12:00 Anioł Pański; STEREO, 16:9, Transmisja 12:15 Między ziemią a niebem; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych, Na żywo 12:50 Natura w Jedynce - David Attenborough i osobliwości świata przyrody cz. 12. Życie wśród lodu (David Attenborough's Natural Curiosities) - txt. str. 777; serial dokumentalny kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2014); STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 13:25 Nie wierzcie bliźniaczkom (Parent Trap, The) 122'; komedia kraj prod.USA (1997); reż.:Nancy Meyers, Charles Shyer; wyk.:Dennis Quaid, John Goodman, Jim Broadbent; STEREO / DOLBY E, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 15:40 Kryptonim Szef - /6/; reality show; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 16:35 Audycje Komitetów Wyborczych (Sejm) - 1.Komitet Wyborczy Prawo i Sprawiedliwość, 2.Komitet Wyborczy Polskie Stronnictwo Ludowe, 3. Koalicyjny Komitet Wyborczy Zjednoczona Lewica SLD+TR+PPS+UP+Zieloni, 4.Komitet Wyborczy Wyborców"Kukiz'15", 5.Komitet Wyborczy Platforma Obywatelska RP, 6.Komitet Wyborczy Nowoczesna Ryszarda Petru, 7.Komitet Wyborczy Partia Razem, 8.Komitet Wyborczy KORWiN txt. str. 777 17:00 Teleexpress; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 17:20 Pogoda; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 17:30 Komisarz Alex - odc. 85 (seria VII, odc. 7) - Urodzinowa niespodzianka - txt. str. 777; serial kryminalny TVP; STEREO / DOLBY E, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 18:30 Jaka to melodia? - odc. 3166; teleturniej muzyczny; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 19:20 Wiadomości naukowe; magazyn; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 19:30 Wiadomości - txt. str. 777; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 20:00 Sport - txt. str. 777; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 20:05 Turniej Orlika - kronika; felieton; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 20:10 Pogoda - txt. str. 777; STEREO, 16:9 20:25 Dziewczyny ze Lwowa - odc. 7 "Gość w dom" - txt. str. 777; serial obyczajowy TVP; STEREO / DOLBY E, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 21:25 Rolnik szuka żony seria II - /7/; reality show; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 22:25 Zakochana Jedynka - Poradnik pozytywnego myślenia (Silver Linings Playbook) 117'; komedia romantyczna kraj prod.USA (2013); reż.:David O. Russell; wyk.:Bradley Cooper, Jennifer Lawrence, Robert De Niro; STEREO / DOLBY E, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 00:30 Kabareton pod gwiazdami - Lidzbark 2015; widowisko rozrywkowe; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12; . 01:00 Jaka to melodia? - odc. 3166; teleturniej muzyczny; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 01:55 Determinator - odc. 13/13; serial kryminalny TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 16 02:50 Transporter - odc. 6/12 (Transporter, ep. 6); serial kraj prod.Francja (2012); STEREO / DOLBY E, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 16 03:50 Fotoamator 75'; film dokumentalny; reż.:Dariusz Jabłoński; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 16 05:10 Zakończenie dnia TVP 2 05:20 Dla niesłyszących - Słowo na niedzielę - JM; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 05:30 Natura się o(d)płaca - Oświęcim odc. 3/10 seria 2; cykl reportaży; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 06:00 Audycje Komitetów Wyborczych (Sejm i Senat) - 1.Komitet Wyborczy Polskie Stronnictwo Ludowe, 2.Komitet Wyborczy Platforma Obywatelska RP, 3.Komitet Wyborczy Prawo i Sprawiedliwość 06:13 Audycje Komitetów Wyborczych (Sejm) - 1.Komitet Wyborczy KORWiN, 2.Komitet Wyborczy Nowoczesna Ryszarda Petru, 3.Komitet Wyborczy Partia Razem, 4.Koalicyjny Komitet Wyborczy Zjednoczona Lewica SLD+TR+PPS+UP+Zieloni, 5.Komitet Wyborczy Wyborców"Kukiz'15" 06:35 M jak miłość - odc. 1165; serial TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 07:35 Barwy szczęścia - odc. 1330 - txt. str. 777; serial obyczajowy TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 08:05 Barwy szczęścia - odc. 1331 - txt. str. 777; serial obyczajowy TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 08:40 Barwy szczęścia - odc. 1332 - txt. str. 777; serial obyczajowy TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 09:10 Barwy szczęścia - odc. 1333 - txt. str. 777; serial obyczajowy TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 09:40 Dwójka przedstawia - Książki na jesień 21; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 09:45 Rodzinne oglądanie - Wolność jaguara (Jaguars born free) 50'; film dokumentalny kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2013); reż.:Rob Sullivan; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 10:50 Podróże z historią - odc. 3 Na straży Gdańska; cykl dokumentalny; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 11:30 Makłowicz w podróży - Hiszpania - "Prowincja Kordoba" (187); magazyn kulinarny; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 12:05 Gwiazdy w południe - Fantomas wraca (Fantomas se dechaine) - txt. str. 777 94'; komedia sensacyjna kraj prod.Francja (1965); reż.:Andre Hunebelle; wyk.:Helene Arnaud, Jean Marais, Louis de Funes, Mylene Demongeot, Jacques Dynam; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 14:00 Familiada - odc. 2227; teleturniej; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 14:40 The Voice of Poland - Bitwa (12); Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 16:10 Audycje Komitetów Wyborczych (Sejm) - 1.Komitet Wyborczy Wyborców"Kukiz'15", 2.Komitet Wyborczy Prawo i Sprawiedliwość , 3.Komitet Wyborczy Partia Razem, 4.Komitet Wyborczy KORWiN, 5.Komitet Wyborczy Polskie Stronnictwo Ludowe, 6.Komitet Wyborczy Nowoczesna Ryszarda Petru, 7.Koalicyjny Komitet Wyborczy Zjednoczona Lewica SLD+TR+PPS+UP+Zieloni, 8.Komitet Wyborczy Platforma Obywatelska RP txt. str. 777 16:25 Na dobre i na złe - odc. 610 - Słaby punkt - txt. str. 777; serial TVP; STEREO / DOLBY E, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 17:25 Na sygnale - odc. 71 "Zabójczy pocałunek" - txt. str. 777; serial fabularyzowany TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 18:00 Panorama; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 18:30 Sport Telegram; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 18:40 Pogoda; STEREO, 16:9 18:55 Paranienormalni Tonight - Kulisy - (7); STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 19:05 O mnie się nie martw - s. III odc. 6/13 - txt. str. 777 AD; serial komediowy TVP; STEREO/5.1/AD, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 20:10 40 lat minęło (This is 40) 128'; komedia kraj prod.USA (2012); reż.:Judd Apatow; wyk.:Megan Fox, Paul Rudd, Leslie Mann; STEREO / DOLBY E, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 22:30 Paranienormalni Tonight - Andrzej Piaseczny; program rozrywkowy; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 23:35 Historia jazzu (6) "Karnawał Swingu" (Ken Burn’s Jazz (6) "Swing - The Velocity of Celebration") 58'; film dokumentalny kraj prod.USA (2000); reż.:Ken Burns; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 00:45 40 lat minęło (This is 40) 128'; komedia kraj prod.USA (2012); reż.:Judd Apatow; wyk.:Megan Fox, Paul Rudd, Leslie Mann; STEREO / DOLBY E, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 03:10 Czas honoru - odc. 72 "Zakładniczka" - AD; serial TVP; STEREO/5.1/AD, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 04:05 Skandal - odc 20 (Scandal ep. Nobody Likes Babies); serial kraj prod.USA (2012); STEREO / DOLBY E, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 04:55 Zakończenie dnia TVP Gdańsk 07:00 Ktokolwiek widział, ktokolwiek wie... - odc. 377; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 07:10 Ktoś zawiódł...; reportaż; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 07:30 Audycje Komitetów Wyborczych 07:45 Rozmowa dwóch kościołów. Nowy Staw miasto nad rzeką Świętą; reportaż; Dla małoletnich od lat 7 08:00 Pogoda - 18.10 - 1; STEREO, 16:9 08:03 Rybak z pasją; reportaż; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 08:20 Rodzina Kanderów - odc. 10 - Odwiedziny. Rok 1971; serial obyczajowy; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 09:25 Ogród po polsku - odc. 16; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 09:45 Mój pies i inne zwierzaki; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 10:00 Panorama Tygodnia - JM 10:15 Słowo o Ewangelii; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 10:20 Matki i statki; reportaż; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 10:30 Sam na Sam z Trusem; rozmowa; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 10:45 Czas Gdyni; magazyn; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 11:05 Przystanek Ziemia - odc. 101; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 11:35 Było, nie minęło - kronika zwiadowców historii; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 12:10 Głos Regionów; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12, Na żywo 13:15 Podnoszenie ciężarów - Mistrzostwa Polski mężczyzn; STEREO, 16:9 15:20 ...osada Widmo; reportaż; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 15:45 Echa tygodnia - kraj; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 16:00 Młodzież kontra; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 7, Na żywo 17:05 Audycje Komitetów Wyborczych 17:50 Jest z nami; reportaż; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 18:10 Biskupia Górka Brunona Zwarry; film dokumentalny 18:30 Panorama 18:50 Panorama Sport 18:57 Pogoda 19:00 Audycje Komitetów Wyborczych 19:15 Rozmowy o nadziei - Choroba Hashimoto; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 19:30 Tak czy inaczej - Wyścig szczurów; program publicystyczny; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 20:00 Świat nie jest taki zły; magazyn; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 20:30 Z Archiwum Telewizji Gdańsk - Transatlantyki; Dla małoletnich od lat 7 20:45 Wokół ryb - odc. 10 - Duże i europejskie; magazyn; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 20:55 Pogoda 21:00 Solidarni w niesieniu pomocy; film dokumentalny; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 21:45 Panorama 21:58 Pogoda 22:00 Panorama Sport 22:15 Dla niesłyszących - Dziennik Regionów - JM; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 22:40 Pogoda - 18.10 - 2; STEREO, 16:9 22:45 Echa tygodnia - kraj; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 22:50 Ktokolwiek widział, ktokolwiek wie... - odc. 377; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 23:05 Pogoda - 18.10 - 3; STEREO, 16:9 23:15 Dla niesłyszących - Telekurier nocą - JM; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 23:45 Jeziora Plitwickie cz. 2 (Plitvika jezera) 51'; film dokumentalny kraj prod.Chorwacja (2012); reż.:Miro Andrić; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 00:50 Dla niesłyszących - Dziennik Regionów - JM; STEREO, 16:9 01:15 Echa tygodnia - kraj; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 01:25 Ktokolwiek widział, ktokolwiek wie... - odc. 377; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 01:40 Pogoda - 18.10 - 3; STEREO, 16:9 01:50 Głuchy telefon 74'; dramat; reż.:Piotr Mikucki; wyk.:Hanna Mikuć, Katarzyna Latawiec, Maciej Orłoś, Waldemar Kownacki, Marek Brodzki; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 03:05 Złote ręce Rafała Wilka; reportaż; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 03:30 Dla niesłyszących - Telekurier nocą - JM; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 04:00 Było, nie minęło - kronika zwiadowców historii; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 04:35 Głos Regionów; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 05:35 Dla niesłyszących - Telekurier nocą - JM; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 05:55 Zakończenie dnia Polsat 5.00 Disco gramy - program muzyczny 6.00 Nowy dzień z Polsat News - program publicystyczny 7.45 Jeźdźcy smoków - serial animowany 8.15 Turbo Fast - serial animowany 8.45 Scooby-Doo i Brygada detektywów 2 (7, 8) - serial animowany 9.50 Atlantyda: Zaginiony ląd - film animowany USA (2001) 11.50 Podróże Guliwera - komedia przygodowa USA (2010) 13.45 SuperDzieciak - reality show 15.45 Twoja twarz brzmi znajomo 4 - program rozrywkowy 17.45 Nasz nowy dom - reality show 18.50 Wydarzenia, Sport, Pogoda 19.30 Państwo w państwie - program publicystyczny 20.05 Tylko muzyka. Must be the music 10 - program rozrywkowy 22.00 Opancerzony - film sensacyjny (2009) 23.35 Zdrady - serial paradokumentalny 0.25 Magazyn sportowy 3.05 Tajemnice losu TVN 5.30 Uwaga! - magazyn 5.50 Mango 7.55 Maja w ogrodzie - magazyn ogrodniczy Polska 8.25 Akademia ogrodnika - magazyn ogrodniczy 8.30 Dzień dobry TVN - magazyn 11.00 Kobieta na krańcu świata - serial dokumentalny 11.35 Co za tydzień - magazyn 12.10 Aż po sufit! - serial obyczajowy Polska 13.10 Kto poślubi mojego syna? - reality show 14.10 Mam talent! - program rozrywkowy 15.50 Czy to ty, czy to ja? - film familijny USA (1995) 18.00 Ugotowani - program kulinarno-rozrywkowy 19.00 TVN Fakty, sport i pogoda 19.45 Uwaga! - magazyn reporterów 20.00 Aplauz, Aplauz! - program rozrywkowy 21.30 MasterChef - reality show 23.00 Blade: Wieczny łowca 2 - horror USA/Niemcy (2002) 1.25 Obce niebo - filmowa podróż - program kulturalny 1.55 Kuchenne rewolucje - program rozrywkowy 2.55 Uwaga! - magazyn reporterów 3.15 Sekrety magii Fokus TV 6:00 Wehikuł czasu Odcinek: 1018 6:10 Wspaniały świat wędkarskich przygód Odcinek: 27 6:40 Marta w dżungli 7:15 Sąsiedzi Odcinek: 13 7:30 Było sobie życie Odcinek: 17 8:05 Detektywi dzikiej przyrody Odcinek: 2 8:40 Królowe sawanny Odcinek: 6 9:45 Porażka drapieżnika Odcinek: 3 10:45 Plemienna szkoła przetrwania Odcinek: 2 11:35 Niezniszczalny Odcinek: 2 12:45 Hammond buduje planetę Odcinek: 1 14:00 Pod lupą Odcinek: 7 14:30 Maszyny - jak to działa Odcinek: 8 15:00 Co warto wiedzieć Odcinek: 2 15:35 Sekrety luksusowych hoteli Odcinek: 3 16:40 Handlarze historią Odcinek: 1 17:50 Tajne operacje specjalne Odcinek: 4 18:50 Godzina zero Odcinek: 5 20:00 Krew, kule i ciała - historia kryminalistyki Odcinek: 3 21:00 Nieczysta gra sieciówek 22:10 Nagie miasto Odcinek: 3 23:10 Sala operacyjna Odcinek: 5 23:40 Wielkie zbrodnie i procesy Odcinek: 19 0:20 Dynastia Tudorów Odcinek: 7 2:00 Tajemnice historii Odcinek: 1 2:30 Tajemnice historii Odcinek: 3 3:00 Copernicus Odcinek: 7 3:30 Lista Fokusa Odcinek: 45 4:00 Lista Fokusa Odcinek: 46 4:30 Życie Bałtyku Odcinek: 21 5:00 Wspaniały świat wędkarskich przygód Odcinek: 30 5:30 Wspaniały świat wędkarskich przygód Odcinek: 31 TV Polonia 06:10 Nieznane życie Jana Pawła II 39'; film dokumentalny; reż.:Krzysztof Tadej; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 07:05 Smaki polskie - Indyk na szybko; magazyn kulinarny; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 07:25 RSC - Pożegnalny walc - Carpathia Festiwal 2015; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 08:25 XVII Międzynarodowy Konkurs Pianistyczny im. Fryderyka Chopina - podsumowanie III etapu; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 09:00 Polska z Miodkiem - (7) Wola, Ligota; felieton; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 09:05 Załoga Eko - Na tropie tajemnic przyrody - odc. 7 - Przedszkole dla głuszca; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 09:35 Ziarno - Biały Dunajec; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 10:05 Syzyfowe prace - odc. 6/6 - 1893 - txt. str. 777; serial TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 11:00 Transmisja Mszy Świętej - z Sanktuarium Św Jadwigi Śląskiej w Trzebnicy; STEREO, 16:9, Transmisja 13:00 Czekamy na Światowe Dni Młodzieży - Kronika - odc. 12; STEREO, 16:9 13:15 Pamiętaj o mnie; koncert życzeń; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 13:35 Las Story - odc. 12 - txt. str. 777; cykl reportaży; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 14:00 XVIII Festiwal Operowo - Operetkowy Ciechocinek 2015 cz. 1; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 14:55 Audycje Komitetów Wyborczych (Sejm i Senat) - 1.Komitet Wyborczy Polskie Stronnictwo Ludowe, 2.Komitet Wyborczy Platforma Obywatelska RP, 3.Komitet Wyborczy Prawo i Sprawiedliwość ; STEREO, 16:9 15:06 Audycje Komitetów Wyborczych (Sejm) - 1.Koalicyjny Komitet Wyborczy Zjednoczona Lewica SLD+TR+PPS+UP+Zieloni, 2.Komitet Wyborczy Partia Razem, 3.Komitet Wyborczy Nowoczesna Ryszarda Petru, 4.Komitet Wyborczy KORWiN, 5.Komitet Wyborczy Wyborców"Kukiz'15"; STEREO, 16:9 15:25 Okrasa łamie przepisy - Ryby z milickich stawów - txt. str. 777; magazyn kulinarny; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 15:50 XVII Międzynarodowy Konkurs Pianistyczny im. Fryderyka Chopina - podsumowanie III etapu; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 16:25 Retromania - /4/; magazyn muzyczny; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 16:55 Tańczący z naturą - Rogate dusze; cykl dokumentalny; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 17:25 Polska z Miodkiem - (7) Wola, Ligota; felieton; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 17:30 Teleexpress; STEREO, 16:9 17:55 M jak miłość - odc. 1155 - txt. str. 777; serial TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 18:50 Racja stanu - (20); STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 19:25 Pamiętaj o mnie; koncert życzeń; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 19:45 Dobranocka - Król Maciuś Pierwszy s. I - odc. 12 - Urodzinowa parada (ep. 12 - La Parade); serial animowany kraj prod.Francja, Polska (2002); STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 20:00 Wiadomości; STEREO, 16:9 20:25 Sport; STEREO, 16:9 20:30 Pogoda; STEREO, 16:9 20:45 Ranczo - odc. 110* (seria IX, odc. 6) - Boska cząstka - txt. str. 777; serial obyczajowy TVP; STEREO / DOLBY E, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 21:40 Audycje Komitetów Wyborczych (Sejm i Senat) - 1.Komitet Wyborczy Platforma Obywatelska RP, 2.Komitet Wyborczy Prawo i Sprawiedliwość, 3. Komitet Wyborczy Polskie Stronnictwo Ludowe; STEREO, 16:9 21:51 Audycje Komitetów Wyborczych (Sejm) - 1.Komitet Wyborczy Partia Razem, 2.Komitet Wyborczy Nowoczesna Ryszarda Petru, 3.Komitet Wyborczy KORWiN, 4.Komitet Wyborczy Wyborców"Kukiz'15", 5.Koalicyjny Komitet Wyborczy Zjednoczona Lewica SLD+TR+PPS+UP+Zieloni; STEREO, 16:9 22:10 Teatr Telewizji - Dziady cz. 2 93'; spektakl teatralny kraj prod.Polska (1983); reż.:Konrad Swinarski; wyk.:Jerzy Trela, Anna Polony, Andrzej Kozak, Jerzy Stuhr, Wiktor Sadecki, Roman Stankiewicz, Izabela Olszewska, Zygmunt Józefczak, Anna Dymna, Tadeusz Malak; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 23:55 Racja stanu - (20); STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 00:25 Gwiazdy, hity, historie - Zbigniew Wodecki; magazyn muzyczny; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 00:40 Polska z Miodkiem - (7) Wola, Ligota; felieton; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 00:50 M jak miłość - odc. 1155 - txt. str. 777; serial TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 01:45 Dobranocka za oceanem - Król Maciuś Pierwszy s. I - odc. 12 - Urodzinowa parada (ep. 12 - La Parade) kraj prod.Francja, Polska (2002); STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 02:00 Wiadomości; STEREO, 16:9 02:20 Sport; STEREO, 16:9 02:25 Pogoda; STEREO, 16:9 02:40 Ranczo - odc. 110* (seria IX, odc. 6) - Boska cząstka; serial obyczajowy TVP; STEREO / DOLBY E, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 03:30 Czekamy na Światowe Dni Młodzieży - Kronika - odc. 12; STEREO, 16:9 03:40 Teatr Telewizji - Dziady cz. 2 93'; spektakl teatralny kraj prod.Polska (1983); reż.:Konrad Swinarski; wyk.:Jerzy Trela, Anna Polony, Andrzej Kozak, Jerzy Stuhr, Wiktor Sadecki, Roman Stankiewicz, Izabela Olszewska, Zygmunt Józefczak, Anna Dymna, Tadeusz Malak; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 05:25 Pamiętaj o mnie; koncert życzeń; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 05:40 Tańczący z naturą - Rogate dusze; cykl dokumentalny; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 06:10 Zakończenie dnia